swsefandomcom-20200215-history
On Hands and Knees (CP)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Choke Point Preceded by Mission Briefing SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Choke Point." The map includes two main locations: the exterior area of the bunker, which includes the emplacements and the two concealed entrances, and the interior tunnels, including any portion of the bunker complex that is below ground. Enemy Army Soldiers occupy positions as detailed on the map, but keep this information secret until the heroes encounter them. The enemy Field Medic is in the bunker complex's Infirmary, along with five wounded Army Soldiers who are unconscious and either seriously or critically hurt, presenting little, if any, risk to the heroes. The bunker emplacements are constructed to appear as natural deviations in a hilly rise and are concealed with local vegetation. A DC 20 Perception check is required to notice the emplacements, although they become obvious immediately if the emplacement gunners open fire. The bunker entrances are concealed even more thoroughly; locating an entrance requires a DC 25 Perception check. Encounter Setup The On Hands and Knees encounter has the following setup: * 8 Army Soldiers * 1 Field Medic Locations Use the following read-aloud text to describe the bunker locations as the heroes encounter them. Emplacements: As you advance through the underbrush, you suddenly notice a line of darkness in the hillside ahead. Halting, you examine the uncanny gloom further. You can just make out the barrel of a blaster protruding from the shadows, panning back and forth in search of targets. Armory: The room is stacked with boxes and crates, each bearing military markings that identify the contents as ordnance. These supplies include a crate of Grenades, a half-dozen carefully stacked Blaster Rifles, various other types of blasters, and worn Blast Helmets and Vests hanging from the walls. This looks to be an armory or storage area. Barracks: This large, dismal room contains orderly rows of cots and accompanying footlockers. Two Fusion Lanterns dangle from the ceiling, dimly illuminating the area. The smell of close-quarters living is strong. Living Area: This medium-sized room contains three ramshackle tables. A deck of cards has been spread across one of the tables. The other two show signs of recent activity- alloy plates laden with partially eaten rations and cups filled with steaming liquid sit unfinished where their owners left them. Infirmary: Six cots line the northern wall of this room, five of them occupied by unconscious humanoid figures who take ragged, pained breaths. At the southern end of the room is a bloodstained table surrounded by medical equipment, over which a Fusion Lantern provides the only illumination. A deactivated 2-1B Medical Droid stands near the table. Standing over one of the unconscious figures is a stooped Human Field Medic with bloodstains on his uniform and a medical insignia on his epaulets. Although he is a healer, he stands ready to defend the wounded patients in his care. Features of the Area The bunker complex has the following features: Illumination: The interior of the bunker complex is not illuminated unless otherwise noted. Heroes without Darkvision must supply some form of light to see. Emplacements: Aside from the tunnels in the bunker complex, the only ingress to the armored emplacements are the firing apertures, which are 1 meter wide by 20 centimeters high. Gunners manning these weapon emplacements are considered to have Improved Cover and receive a +10 bonus to Reflex Defense. The outward-facing walls of the emplacements have 50 Hit Points and DR 10. Tunnels: The tunnels that link the rooms in the complex are 1 meter wide and just over 1 meter in height. Medium creatures entering these cramped conditions must crouch and can move at only half speed. Large creatures probably cannot enter the tunnels (At the Gamemaster's discretion). A creature in a tunnel cannot move through a square occupied by another creature unless both take Move Actions to facilitate a switch. Rooms: The interior rooms of the bunker complex, including the interiors of the bunker emplacements, are just over 2 meters in height, roomy enough for most creatures to navigate in a standing position. Walls and Ceilings: Although sturdy, the walls of the bunker complex will not stand up to continuous blaster hits or explosive bursts. Dealing a combined total of 25 points of damage to a ceiling section causes it to collapse, along with the ceiling sections in adjacent squares. Creatures caught under a collapsing ceiling take 2d6 points of damage from the falling debris and eventually Suffocate unless they can free themselves or are freed by their allies. To free himself or herself, a character must make a DC 20 Strength check; success allows the character to move 1 square in any direction (But not into a wall or other solid obstruction). If this movement takes the character out of the debris, he or she is freed. Explosives: If an Explosive detonates in a tunnel or a room of the complex, its effects (Including damage and Burst radius) are increased 1.5 times. The ceiling sections within the Burst radius of an explosion collapse, as do those in adjacent squares. Floors: The floors are made of packed dirt and, in the larger rooms, warped wooden planks and scraps of alloy siding. Equipment and Supplies The following areas of the complex contain the noted equipment and supplies. Armory: The armory contains a number of weapons and other military supplies, including 6 Blaster Rifles, 3 Blaster Carbines, 4 Blaster Pistols, 29 Power Packs, 12 Frag Grenades, 1 Light Repeating Blaster, and 4 Blast Helmets and Vests. Barracks: The barracks have enough cots and footlockers to house 12 soldiers, but only eight are currently assigned to the complex. The footlockers contain the soldiers' family photos, personal Datapads, and other sundries. Emplacements: Each of the two weapon emplacements is equipped with a Light Repeating Blaster and a Power Generator. Infirmary: Although the infirmary is not the equivalent of a professional clinic or medical bay, it is stocked with medical supplies, including 13 Medpacs, 2 Medical Kits, 1 Surgery Kit, and a 2-1B Medical Droid. Living Area: The living area is probably the least militarized section of the complex. Three tables are crammed within its tight confines. The northern wall features a small cooking area that includes ration canisters and a hot plate.